


5 Time They Fell Asleep Together & The One Time It Evolved Into Something More

by hulksmash



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce is sassy, Clint is done with their shit, Gen, LITERALLY, M/M, all they do is sleep, barely any Thor, because I have no idea how to do Thor speak, because it has dialogue so yeah, but still read it, but thinks they're just a little bit cute, i'm working on it - Freeform, pre-slash to slight slash lol, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulksmash/pseuds/hulksmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Time They Fell Asleep Together & The One Time It Evolved Into Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyhihellofandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhihellofandom/gifts).



> I'm sorry this is so short, but apparently I am incapable of writing over 1000+ words. Gifted to heyhihellofandom because we owe each other stories.
> 
> I'm really bad at describing so kindly ignore that fact for the sake of this story. Prompt at the bottom (She only sent me the prompt but she can't remember where she found it)
> 
> I'm thinking of making a high school au where with their uniforms, they have ties that are colored different based on how high up your family is. It'd obviously be a Bruce/Tony, but tell me what you think? Should I do it?

_**1 (Tony)** _

The first time it happened, Tony was already half-asleep. Staying awake after an intense battle, then stealing away to his lab with Bruce to make modifications on his arc reactor was taking its toll, and the couch he'd bought for occasions like these was looking more inviting than it had when he'd first walked in. The problem was, Bruce had already claimed the couch as his own, body stretched out to cover most of it's surface. Tony mulled over his options; he couldn't very well kick the fellow scientist off of it because he looked so peaceful, and he technically needed it more than Tony, but the thought of making the trip up to his own room was exhausting on its own, so that left him with only one option.

Ignoring the red flags that were waving around frantically in his mind, Tony shoved Bruce towards the corner of the couch and made use of the space he now had with his own body.

He feel asleep as soon as he closed his eyes, and if they ended up in a different position than what they had begun with, they didn't mention it in the morning.

 

_**2 (Bruce)** _

Fury's meeting was already hitting the two hour mark and Bruce was beginning to feel the edges of grogginess as is crept up on him. He could usually stay awake long enough to listen to Fury's droning, but this was stretching him thin. Contrary to popular belief, he was not a morning person and he definitely did not approve of long meetings, so waking them up at five in the morning to asses and scold them for the damage they had caused was cruel in his mind.

"Bruce," Fury snapped, his voice edged with warning.

"What?" he retorted, eyes turning a slight green color; he wasn't about to hulk out, he was just severely irritated. "What could you possibly want that couldn't have been summarized in mere minutes?"

Natasha, who was lounging in her seat, leaned forward with a look of open interest on her face, while Clint radiated approval from his slouch. Steve was the exact opposite of Clint as he frowned across the room at him, and Tony who was already acquainted with "Morning Bruce" patted his arm in a soothing manner.

"It would be helpful," Fury started, choosing to ignore his outburst. "If the Hulk would try to cause minimal damage when he's fighting the bad guys. I don't need another bill from the city.

"And Clint--" Bruce stopped listening the conversation when he saw Clint roll his eyes.

As the meeting slowly dragged on, Bruce became more and more agitated, ready to just get up and leave until Tony's hand came up to his neck. It slowly moved up, and once it rested on the side of Bruce's face, Tony pulled him down onto his shoulder, ignoring Fury's disbelieving gazing. It didn't take long for his eyes to start drooping shut because with the lull of Fury's voice mixed with Tony's fingers carding through his hair was enough to make him feel drowsy. And he welcomed sleep.

When he woke up, it was to Natasha's gentle prodding. "Meetings over," she said, stepping back with a hand on her hip.

"What time is it?" he slurred, moving to get up. Except, Tony's head was now on his own and he could hear the man's soft snoring now that he was fully awake. An involuntary smile made it's way onto his face.

Her lips twitched in her equivalent of amusement. "Eight o'clock." She moved to leave. but turned back with a straight expression. "You guys are cute, but if you ever make Clint, Steve, and I endure another meeting like that again, I'll have to kill you." And then she left.

 

_**3 (Tony)** _

The walk back to the Quinjet was spent in silence as they passed by demolished buildings and flipped over cars. They had come out victorious in their battle against Dr. Doom, but it had been a taxing battle without Thor, even though they had the Hulk. It took twice as long as it normally would for them to finish, and there had been a fifty-fifty chance that they wouldn't have won. Cap's stressed out face could tell anyone as much.

Everyone piled into the chopper and Tony made sure to sit next to Bruce who looked just as ready to pass out as he did. He knocked shoulders with him, startling Bruce out of the small daze he was in. He blinked up at him and gave a small smile, the pulled Tony's head into his lap and curled an arm around him. Bruce huffed out a laugh when Tony poked his thigh. They fell asleep like that, leaving the rest of the Avengers to navigate the flight.

　

 

**_4 (Outsiders POV [Clint])_ **

Clint didn't really understand the nature of Tony and Bruce's relationship. But to be fair, it was one of the most confusing friendships he'd ever seen. Whenever they weren't in the lab, the were in the kitchen bantering back and forth while Bruce made something for them to eat. Then  there were times where it'd seem as if they were frustrated with each other, both wearing exasperated expressions, until one of them (usually Tony) started laughing and the other would join in. And not to mention the fact that Hulk seemed to trust Tony the most out of all of them.

So when he walked into the gym and found them passed out on each other in the middle of the floor, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Couldn't they be weird somewhere else? Although, now that he thought about it, it was kind of cute how they fell asleep. Back tracking out of the gym, Clint padded into the Avenger's hangout where the rest of the team were.

"I thought you were going to blow off some steam," Natasha said, eyes flicking away from the television and towards him. He shrugged. "I was, but Bruce and Tony got there first."

"That doesn't mean you couldn't still practice," Steve replied from his spot on the other side of the couch. Clint shrugged once more and fell in between them, resting his head on Natasha's lap and placing his feet in Steve's.

"They were sleeping together in there, I didn't want to interrupt. Even Mad Scientists need a break sometimes."

"But in the gym?" asked Steve, brows furrowed. "I think Bruce let the Hulk out for some one on one time with Tony and after he changed back, they must have been extremely tired. Pretty convenient place to sleep," Clint said.

"Of course." Natasha tangled her fingers in his hair and went back to watching the film.

 

_**5 (Bruce)** _

Bruce watched with vague interest as Tony and Clint fought over what the should watch for Movie Night, and rested his face against his hand. Thor had finally come back to Earth for a visit and most everyone was happy to see him. They had taken the rare opportunity of having both Steve and Thor in the house to get them acquainted with twenty first century movies.

Tony glared at Clint and poked his chest. "Star Wars."

Clint glared right back at him and poked even harder. "James Bond."

While they continued to argue, Bruce found himself in the kitchen with Steve who grinned at him and motioned for him to come forward.

"Need some help?" he asked, gesturing to the three bowls of popcorn Steve had made.

He nodded. "If you could just grab that bowl--I figure you and Tony can share that one."

Bruce stared at him, amused. "Why should Tony and I share one? Why can't I share one with Thor, or Natasha?"

"It's just--I assumed." Steve was becoming flustered, which made Bruce chuckle and take the popcorn from the island table. "I was just teasing, Cap."

He didn't lose his pink hue though, as he and Bruce walked back into the hangout. Bruce noted absently that they had finally decided on James Bond and took the spot next to Tony when he shuffled over. Moving the popcorn on top of his stomach just as the movie started, he placed his legs in Tony's lap and took a handful of popcorn.

The movie progressed on slowly and while time passed, Bruce's eyelids began to droop. Clint's knowing grin towards Natasha was the last thing he glimpsed before he dropped off.

 

**_+1 (Tony & Bruce)_ **

They were cuddled up in each other's warmth when Tony shifted to face him. A smile was on his face. "Is this going to be a thing now?"

Bruce snorted and leaned forward, tucking his head into the crook of Tony's neck. "I think it's been a thing for a while now; we just evolved to the bed." Tony's hands curled around his back and they laid in silence, caught up in their own thoughts.

The silence was comforting, lulling them both into a drowsy state. Bruce gave a small, content sigh. This was the first time he'd ever felt accepted after Betty, and he felt as if he could get used to it.

Tony dragged him out of his thoughts when soft lips pressed against his own before disappearing once again. "G'night, Bruce."

He smiled. "Good night, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tony and Bruce start sleeping together, literally, before they ever have sex. As in, they have a tendency to fall asleep on the same couch after a long night in the laboratory, or Bruce will pass out against Tony's shoulder on the way back from an intense battle, et cetera. Eventually this leads to their first sleepy, warm kiss. +10 if the other Avengers no longer even bat an eye when they see Tony and Bruce passed out all over each other.
> 
> Tell me what you thought? Because comments & kudos are appreciated.


End file.
